Where have you been?
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: One night at a nightclub changes everything. SongFic


Disclaimer- the story is mine but the characters are not.

~Songfic

Draco was dreading tonight; Blaise was dragging him to a nightclub that had just been opened. Draco and Blaise were firm friends and worked together in the ministry of magic as Unspeakables. The war had changed them both, their views on life were complete opposites of five years ago, and they treated every single person the same, status did not matter anymore. They had even managed to secure a strong friendship with the famous Harry Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley, the only person missing was the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger. No-one had seen her since the end of the war, some said she had died in it, others said she had had a breakdown and others just simply asked who she was.

It was now 9pm and Draco was currently waiting for Blaise to apparate to the flat. Draco had decided to dress to impress, he was sick of being single when all of his friends where taken. Blaise had Ginny Weasley, Draco remembered when they first announced their relationship to the whole Zabini, Wealsey and Malfoy families. He half expected Blaise to be turned into a matchstick box with bunny ears but was surprised when everyone accepted it, he secretly thought it was due to Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex that everyone was scared off that made them accept the coupling. The next couple to announce their relationship where Ron and Luna Lovegood, it was an odd match but it worked, Draco was unsure how it did for Luna drove him crazy but Ron was happy and in love so all was good. Finally the biggest surprise was Harry and Pansy Parkinson, whenever Draco and Blaise invited Pansy out, she complained about Harry and Ron being there, she was a true Slytherin if she could be sly enough to keep her feelings hidden and Draco was happy to say that Harry should have been a Slytherin.

Blaise suddenly apparated making Draco lose his trail of thought. He checked out Blaise's outfit, blue Henley Jeans with a black Gio-Goi t-shirt and white plimsolls. Draco was wearing black Levi's with a grey Gio-Goi t-shirt and grey plimsolls. Both men had their hair loosely hung in their eyes instead of slicked back like they both do for work. Two more pop's once again made Draco lose his trail of thought.

"Potty and Weasel? Why are you in my apartment? I did not invite you," Draco exclaimed whilst glaring at the two intruders.

"Ferret, ever the same, cold greeting and stony glare. Will you ever change?" questioned Harry.

"Ahh, never! Not for as long as I live!" Draco cockily replied.

"You must be a walking dead man then Malfoy," Ron cheekily added before giving Draco a huge goofy grin in which Draco replied.

"Damn you!! This is why I need a woman, so she can be my nurse." Draco added with a wink.

Blaise coughed and announced it was time to leave, there was meant to be a hot new singer on the block and she was performing live at the new nightclub tonight. Draco switched off all appliances and placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder, Harry placed his on Blaise's other shoulder whilst Ron held onto Harry's upper arm as Blaise was the only one that knew the whereabouts of this mysterious nightclub. Once they arrived, they were shocked; the queue was as long as the street and it rounded the corner as well. Blaise simply smiled and walked up to the front of the queue, whispered something in the bouncer's ear and motioned the others to join him and enter.

"What was that about Blaise?" Ron inquired.

"I told the bouncer that Harry Potter was in my company, he asked if you were as well, I said you were and he gave us VIP entrance. The owner of the club must know you both." Blaise replied.

Draco was going to ask why he was not mentioned but thought it best to keep quiet; he was used to being unnoticed by people now and his name meaning nothing to them.

Inside the club was rather peculiar to say the least. It was in total darkness so no-one knew where they were standing, or who they were standing on. The four men kept to the right and soon felt a wall behind them so just simply stood still and waited for the lights to turn on. Their eyes had just adjusted to the darkness when they were blinded by a streak of vibrant coloured lights flashing around the place. Everyone's whispers where soon droned out by the sound of the pumping music.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head; there in the middle of the swarm of dancers was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that had been curled and had been highlighted blonde; she wore short denim shorts with a plain pink vest top, silver necklace and silver heels. She looked simple yet stunning. Draco looked around and saw many others gazing at her the same way he was, even his friends who were all in secure relationships. He growled at them.

"She's mine," he simply stated.

They all nodded but never tore their gaze from the gorgeous singer. He remembered to thank Blaise for bringing him here tonight.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Her moves were synchronized with the dancers, the outfit showed off her body, she was toned but it wasn't over the top and the same could be said for her breasts, they were big but not back breaking big. However, he could not see her face so he had no clue who this amazing singer was and it made him angry. He asked his friends if they could see but each one shrugged and shushed him.

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

Draco couldn't wait for the song to finish so he could go over to her and talk, flirt a little, dance seeing as she was top notch at it and then maybe ask to see her again. He always thought he would end up with a money grabbing witch but it would seem this singer had money. He wanted to go and dance with her now but was too engrossed in watching her to move his feet in her direction.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

Suddenly, another man walked up to the stage and started dancing with the mysterious singer, and she was dancing back! Draco was fuming; his friends noticed and had to restrain him from attacking.

"Calm down and watch Draco," Blaise told him.

_Now guess whose back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_And drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

Seeing that the additional man was part of the act calmed Draco a little bit but he didn't like the close dancing that was happening between the two. He really wished he could see this singer's face, her voice was beautiful, her body was so he was 100% sure that she would be.

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Everybody in the club_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

The song finished and Draco joined in the cheering, the wolf whistling and the bustling to get to her. He had to know who she was. Just as he reached her, he was violently dragged back. He turned his head to have a go at whoever was dragging him but thought otherwise once he saw the size and build of the man. Draco, however, was not alone; Harry, Ron and Blaise were all being dragged forcefully backwards into a covered up booth.

"Wait here," the large man gruffly said and disappeared.

The four friends thought it was the best thing to do, they guessed that even all of them together couldn't take on those men.

"Man, that bird was well hot!" Ron stated.

"No shit Sherlock," was Harry's reply, then he instantly regretted it as he knew none of them knew who Sherlock was.

"Who's Sherlock? I'm Ron, not Sherlock, Harry are you okay?" Ron asked, face full of confusion and concern.

"Honestly Ronald, Sherlock Holmes was a Muggle detective, very famous and there are loads of books about him and the mysterious he solved," informed this angelic voice to Ron.

"Kind of like you then, beautiful," Draco said, full of smugness but also curiosity.

Harry looked like he had seen a ghost, or heard one, Ron too looked the same. Instantly they began whispering in each other's ears, nodding and the frowning and whispering again. Draco was beginning to get paranoid for even Blaise looked like he knew the voice. Draco hated bringing up past memories as most of them were painful but he too wanted to know the voice, especially since his three friends did, it meant the voice belonged to a student from Hogwarts in his year.

"Beautiful eh? Someone has changed a fair bit. And the company you are all keeping as well. I never thought I'd see the day where two of the golden trio and the two snakes would be out clubbing it together. Without girlfriends?" the sweet voice asked innocently.

"Actually, our girlfriends are having a girl's night in at my flat," Harry replied instantly.

"And who are the four lucky ladies then?" the pure voice inquired.

"Well, my girlfriend is Ginny Weasley, Ron's is Luna Lovegood and Harry's is Pansy Parkinson." Blaise smugly stated.

"Ah, just three? So no lucky lass for Draco Malfoy? And honestly, Harry, you really are in deep with the snakes aren't you? You've changed! And Ron, Luna? Never saw that coming I admit. Thought you were in love with that third golden trio person...what's her name?" asked the voice.

"Hermione Granger," Ron's sad voice replied.

"Whatever happened to her?" the voice asked, full of concern.

"No-one knows. We've looked into it but we just keep coming to a dead end." Draco replied.

"Oh, so you're a detective like Sherlock Holmes?" the little voice piped up.

"No, I am not. I just find the case very interesting, I also feel like I should be the one to find her." Draco replied sternly, he was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that Harry, Ron and Blaise where being secretive and kept sending glances at each other and smiling.

"Why do you think you should be the one to find her? Maybe she doesn't want to be found?" the voice began to get impatient.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. However, I don't like to share people's personal lives with strangers." Draco replied curtly.

"Oh, but I am no stranger, am I boys? The voice giggled.

Draco was trying to process what she had just said when she stepped into the booth. His mouth dropped open as she was lunged at by Harry and Ron. Her laugh was like music to his ears, and she was even more stunning up close.

Blaise stood up and extended his hand to her, she tapped it away and pulled him into a hug.

"Ginny is going to KILL you when she finds out. Good Luck with it. She's still a master with the Bat Bogey Hex." Blaise chuckled darkly.

Draco was just stood there, his mouth was still open, his brain wasn't registering the fact that Hermione Granger was stood in front of him, alive and well and a hot singer.

"Oh, close your mouth Draco and I'll explain everything." Hermione sternly told him, and the other three.

Reviews please :)


End file.
